onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan
| jva=Banjō Ginga| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Captain Morgan (モーガン大佐 Mōgan Taisa), called "Axe-Hand Morgan" (斧手のモーガン Onote no Mōgan) since he literally has an axe for a right arm, is the first Marine officer of significant rank to be seen in the series. He's also the main villain of the Morgan arc. Appearance Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a steel jaw. As his nickname suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar. Three years ago, Morgan looked much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He was also of a slimmer build than in the present storyline. Personality Prior to "capturing" Kuro, Morgan seemed to be a brave man who was not afraid of death. After his promotion, Morgan was corrupted by his power and became who he is today. When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shell Town, where his Naval base is located. He is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is just as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. Morgan shows no sort of fatherly love for Helmeppo, despite Helmeppo thinking otherwise. Morgan's lack of love goes as far as stating that Helmeppo was a worthless son not even worth hitting. Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy, where, despite not being able to to land a single blow on the rubber man (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat. Abilities and Powers As a Marine Captain, Morgan has command over lower-ranking subordinates and citizens. He heavily abused this authority to get what he desired. He was eventually stripped of his rank and authority. In battle, Morgan has a massive axe installed in place of his right arm, to which was strong enough to slash through an entire wall with one swing through a shock wave. He also seems to have good endurance, as he is the sole survivor of Kuro's wrath three years ago. He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits, and saw through Monkey D. Luffy's rubbery body as a result. He also gave a detailed explanation in the anime, further demonstrating his knowledge of them. History Past Three years ago, when Morgan was still a mere soldier, he and his crew attacked the Black Cat Pirates one night, only to incur the wrath of their captain Kuro. Morgan was the only survivor on board of his ship, which left him with a broken jaw. He was hypnotized by Jango into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. One Piece manga - Chapter 37, Morgan and Kuro's story. Captain Morgan Arc He was left in charge of a Marine base on an island. As a high ranking and famous Marine, none dared challenge his authority, not even his own men as he had a habit of punishing those who disobeyed him (even killing his own men). This all changes however when Luffy comes to town to help Coby fulfill his dream, and possibly recruit Roronoa Zoro into his crew. After Luffy accidentally breaks a newly finished statue of Morgan, the captain immediately sets after him (considering that he was about to have one of his men killed for just scratching the statue, this is rather humorous as it occurs just as he was about to do the deed), confronting Luffy in the courtyard of the Marine base. Morgan is defeated by Luffy without even landing a single blow, though he is finished off by Zoro as Luffy has to deal with Helmeppo holding Coby hostage. Current Events Morgan was later seen in the series in a chapter title page mini-story, as a prisoner stripped of rank on Vice-Admiral Garp's ship, where both Coby and Helmeppo also happen to be serving. However, he slashed Garp and escaped the ship by using his own son as a hostage. Helmeppo disowned him shortly thereafter and returned to the Marine ship, leaving Morgan alone and drifting the ocean. He was seen again as a cameo in Jango's Mini-arc taking a nap in the ocean as Jango unknowingly passes him. Major Battles * Morgan vs. Kuro * Morgan vs. Monkey D. Luffy (with the help of Roronoa Zoro) * Morgan vs. Monkey D. Garp * Morgan vs. Helmeppo and Coby Early One Piece Helmeppo was drawn before his father and early drawings of Morgan greatly resembled Helmeppo's own appearance. One example had him almost identical to Helmeppo, with just a crazier hairstyle. He was given his final design after the editor told Oda he looked lame. Morgan's original name was going to be 'Captain Chop'. Oda explained that he didn't have the nerve to actually use this name. (His name also apparently was similar to a wrestling move by a famous Japanese wrestler called Giant Baba).One Piece manga - Volume 1 information. Other Appearances Cultural References * In Gintama episode 50, an Axe-Hand Morgan look-alike is seen charging towards one of the characters to fight, along with characters from other anime and manga, including Crocodile. Trivia * The word "Möwe", which appears on Morgan's metal jaw, is German for "seagull." One Piece manga - Chapter 43 SBS questions: What does the "Möwe" written on Morgan's chin mean? * Oda admitted that Morgan was based on a real-life pirate, most likely Henry Morgan, who also began his career as a law-abiding seafarer. * "Captain Morgan" is a brand of rum. * Early in the anime, Morgan gives two examples of a Devil Fruit powers. The first is the ability to conjure fire, while the other is to raise tsunamis. These two Devil Fruit powers are eventually revealed to be the powers of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard, respectively. * Morgan is the first Marine to serve as a main antagonist as well as the very first Marine Captain to be defeated by Luffy. Related Articles * Monkey D. Luffy * Coby * Roronoa Zoro * Helmeppo * Shell Town * Shelltown Marine Base References Site Navigation Category:Marine Captains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Smokers Category:Amputee Category:East Blue Saga Villains Category:Villains